I'll kick Kira to hell with my dying will!
by Salome Maranya
Summary: Matsuda suggested something that got Ryuzaki's attention. Meanwhile, Kira has killed some members of the Vongola Famiglia. Not that Tsuna has volunteered to be in this, Reborn did but...whatever, it's VongolaxL versus Kira.
1. Matsuda's Idea

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here. I would be in paradise if I did. ^_^

"Light-kun, what if there are people who are, let's say, resistant to the effects of the death note?" Matsuda asked.

Light aka Kira rolled his eyes "Of course there aren't. 'The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die', remember?"

Turning turnip red, the officer replied, "You- you're right, Light-kun. I'm sorry."

Unknown to the two, L was thinking of the same thing 'That seems absurd, not to mention out-of-this-world,' then his brain started to argue with him, _'what about that death note? It's also out-of-the-world, nothing wrong to try.'_

It was decided. If there was such a resistant person, he, L, will definitely find him, or her. 'This could prove to be Kira's weakness.'

Yes, that is what he'll do.


	2. Reborn!

DISCLAIMER: again, I'm don't own these characters, 'kay??

...on with the story!

* * *

"Perhaps this case is pushing your mind to its limit, Ryuzaki" Officer Yagami said "That would be a feat, if we ever accomplish your plan."

'Or you could just say he's going mad' Aizawa thought. 'Maybe, he really is mad, with a brain like that...'

"Ryuzaki, are you sure about this? There may be a little less than a single percent that this would work." Light stated, positively objecting.

"...unless-" Matsuda seems to have bountiful ideas these days...

"Unless what?" they asked in unison.

Matsuda, surprised and glad that they are all paying him attention, said "...unless the person can counter death... or has no given name?"

"Way to go and I thought you have something interesting to say."

'Stupid Matsuda and his stupid ideas'

"Although the latter may really be possible"

'Whatever' thought Light. 'As if I would let anyone overtake me, Kira, from building a new world... ' blah, blah, blah...

"Okay everyone back to work. Please do the works assigned to you _efficiently_."

'If they won't cooperate, then I would do it myself!' L resolved.

A little while later, as if on cue...

"Ciaossu!"

"What the-"

"****"

"Reborn-san!" L jerked out of his chair, "can it be done?"

It was not reborn who replied "VOIIII!!! What are you talking about, are you doubting us??"

"Of course not. Please pardon me."

The other members of the task force were kinda out-of-place...

"Ryuazki, who are these people?" Mr. Yagami inquired.

"We are the Vongola family!" Reborn said.

"Voii! How can you throw our family name just like that?"

"Family? A mafia- "

"Yeah, so what?"

"Ryuzaki! Criminal family connections? What is this?"

"All for the purpose of the Kira case." The pale-skinned detective said.

"Kira has committed a serious offense against the Vongola family."

Which is, obviously, having members disposed off by Kira.

"Ne, Reborn" a mellow, so un-mafia-like, voice spoke. "Who are you talking to?"

"L"

"Huh? Who's that?" the voice replied.

"L!?" another voice popped off the speakers. "The legendary detective L??" [Guess who? He has gray hair, uses dynamite, smokes...]

"You call him legendary? If The Foundation is to catch that murderer, the case would've closed sooner." [- HIbari!]

"Urusai!" Reborn snapped."We have acquired a death note just this day, by the way. I'm testing it now."

The arcobaleno brought out a notebook, "Turn on the screen."

"An infant!? Is this some kind of joke??" even Light suppressed a LOL.

"No." The baby Mafioso was serious, and his seriousness is contagious.

"Tsuna, come here."

"N-nande Reborn?" he came closer

"I'm writing you in."

"WHAT!?" came the reply from the task force. "Your own comrade-"

"Please _shut up_ everyone." -L

Everybody watched as Reborn scribbled down the name "Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Eh? Nothing's happening, Reborn-san" -Gokudera

27...30...

"What's supposed to happen Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

33...38

"You die of course." Hibari stated bluntly. "What else should happen?"

..40.

Tsuna felt his heart skip a beat. "I really am going to die...?"

But he didn't want to die! He have to protect his friends..from that damn Kira!!

"REBORN!!" *underwear man emerges!!* "I'll heckle Kira with my dying will!!"

"See?" Reborn said. "The death note doesn't work against him."

"KIRA WILL DIE AT MY HANDS!! I WILL PROTECT MY FRIENDS!!"

"Let's catch Kira, Tsuna-san!" L spoke into the microphone.

"HAI!"

"Well, L, how was that?"

Reborn smirked. He didn't need an answer

* * *

Hehe...how's my product of "randomness"? I'm sorry for any mistakes in facts or stuff...comments are appreciated, but please bear with me because this is my first published work...so...yeah ^_^


	3. Bowel Problems

There's not much progress in this chapter (not to mention I had labelled this "complete"), but I had a sudden impulse to add another chapter. So here it is.

DISCLAIMER: Death Note and Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, with its characters and their lines, etc., are owned by their respective...owners.

* * *

'Should I say something?' Light thought. He was internally fidgeting with a poker face so L would not notice. Just as he always did. 'But if I do, will he suspect me as Kira even more?'

Everyone was back to their "normal" routine. The call from the Vongola had jolted them out of hopelessness and now the police officers are working hard to ensure they won't need the help of some mobsters. Well, except Matsuda probably.

"What the hell Matsuda! Stop giggling like a girl every five seconds!" Aizawa hollered over to a sheepishly grinning Matsuda.

"But I can't help it! Those guys were like the coolest dudes ever!" the young detective said.

And Ryuzaki, revived from his investigative stupor, was not the one to simply jump up and rejoice. "Hm, now that I think more about it, should we or should we not accept their offer?"

However Light remained in a pensive internal dilemna. 'But if I kept silent...my poition might be compromised.' He felt a red aura pulsing through his veins and he was so flushed with determination and vigor that he didn't know what to do at all. Taken over by this, he failed to notice L studying oggling him. Till the detective spoke.

"By chance, you are not...constipated, are you, Light?" L wondered loudly.

And his ego was flushed in the depths of humiliation.

_ L, I will hunt you down and eliminate you. Then we'll see who's really constipated!_


	4. A Sort of Battle Plan

DISCLAIMER: Yup. KHR belongs to _them. _We could all go and cry in a corner now.

* * *

No one but Reborn knew why they were called upon to meet so suddenly. And that video call back there? Totally _wtf'_d them all. He had just told the others to make dinner, and all that palaver they cause. He needed to talk with certain people. But there was no doubt things were going as planned. And he gave himself an imaginary pat on the back.

"_Doushiyou? _What should we do? Agh. I'm doomed. I can't possibly go against a murderer…" This was seriously no laughing matter. He had just died and revived in less than a minute, and the child tutor was simply nodding in approval. "Hey! Why are you-"

"This is our chance, Tsuna," Reborn said, his smile and aura simply too twisted for the poor boy to comprehend. "Don't you know that if they catch Kira with our help, they will owe us a lot? And we do need to avenge our allies..."

That got the gears in Tsuna's head clunking and turning, "S-so you mean-"

"VOOOOIIIII! They will keep us off the radar, damn idiot! You need to secure a shit base here. They can be used…" But Tsuna could hear no more. RIP Tsuna's hearing (i.e. right ear). May you be resurrected in the name of the Vongola. "VOI, pay attention!" Let us pray that left ear makes it out of coma.

Suddenly, something shimmered beside Squalo. The swordsman stood there tapping his foot in impatience. The moment an adult-baby-ish person in depressing getup appeared -"Oof!" Squalo had him in his hands like a dark fluffy Pikachu.

"You're late, freaking trash!" _Pika-pika!_

"You know what to do, Viper?"

The gruff Squalo released the floating fluffy Arcobaleno, who answered, "I am not a fool. And I already told you not to call me by that name."

Reborn only smiled, as if praising himself for a job being done excellently. _Damn, as expected I am so great._

Tsuna saw this and shuddered. He wasn't going to be the one battling the murderer. If that Kira knew that he was going to go against Reborn…

_Yup. He better run for his life._

* * *

It's been quite a while since the first chapter came out. But my head is starting to process a plot/ending!  
Oh well.


End file.
